Harry Potter And The Dark Phoenix
by Me7878
Summary: Harry turns to his own side called the dark Phoenix side. Many people join him to work against both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sirius is alive! HarryGinny RemusTonks RonHermione. Rated for foul language and some romance. Discontinued. Sorry :
1. Note! Not part of story!

**Just a note!**

**This story is kind of like a way for me to story ideas. It isn't my final draft. What I do is write a story that is basically the outline of my story. Then later on, I go back and rewrite it all. An example of this is my story Harry Potter And The Only Way Out this is the rough draft. The final of that story is my Harry Potter And The Tower Of Wonders****(Go into my profile if you want to read my other stories!) t**his story is my rough draft...it doesn't have the full detail yet. 

**So if youfeel that this writing is not up to standard...remember that is isn't the real thing! I'll give you the link to the final when I write it!**

**Thanks!**

**Nicollette**


	2. A New Side

**Harry Potter And The Dark Phoenix**

**By, Nicollette Harris**

**Chapter 1: A New Side**

Harry James Potter had been doing a lot of thinking over the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts. Now that he knew that Sirius is alive and well, he had time to actually look at the situation at hand. Voldemort's secret of being back is now out in the open so Voldemort was giving the Order a lot of trouble. He, Harry, is still stuck at the Dursley's house with no information about anything other then what goes on in the Daily Prophet, which is almost always false. Sirius and Remus are the only wizards who come to visit Harry over the summer. Harry has grown to despise Dumbledore for always keeping secrets from him; this action almost cost Harry his beloved Godfather. Harry didn't really want to have anything to do with the Order Of Phoenix because every time Death Eatersattacked them they only tried to capture the Death Eaters and put them in Azkaban, allowing Voldemort to break them out and put them back in action. Then the process is repeated over and over again. Voldemort, however, kills all of the Order members. Soon enough there will be no one to fight against Voldemort. So basically, the Order is shrinking and Voldemort's army is growing. This angered Harry. He has been trying to knock some sense into Dumbledore but Dumbledore refuses to turn to violence.

Harry has been thinking about what side to turn to. He definitely doesn't want to go on the Dark side, but he doesn't want to go on Dumbledore's side. Harry wants to be on a side that is sort of a combination of the two sides. It'd be with Dumbledore's goals, but with Voldemort's methods. At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked into his room for their daily visit. Harry quickly decided to discuss it with them.

"How have you been Harry?" asked Sirius as he and Remus entered the dark and dingy room. They looked very happy about something, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was.

"Good, you?" replied Harry. As his guests took a seat in the Gryffindor colored chairs that they conjured up.

"Fine, so…um…Dumbledore wanted to know if you'd like to join the Order," said Sirius eagerly. Harry looked down 'that's what they are so happy about…they think I'm going to join' Harry thought to himself. He really doesn't want to join, so he won't.

"I…uh…um…I have a better idea and I wanted to know what you guys thought about it," said Harry. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances; they had expected Harry to say yes right away.

"What is it?" they said together. A little worried at the answer that the might receive.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About what side to choose," Sirius looked as though he were going to die if he heard what he thought he was going to hear, but luckily, what he thought wasn't going to happen.

"I don't want to join the Order, but I don't want to join Voldemort either," Sirius let out the breath he had been holding, "I think I want to go on another side…my side. The side of the Dark Phoenix." Harry finished proudly. Remus and Sirius stared at Harry in shock.

"Th-th-the DARK Phoenix Harry? What do you mean by, 'Dark'?" asked Remus fearfully. Harry smiled at that.

"It would be a combination of Voldemort's side and Dumbledore's side. Basically, it would have the Orders goal…but using Voldemort's method…killing not capturing," Harry explained. Sirius brightened up.

"Finally! I've wanted a side like that since I found out that we were in a war! Which is like…from 5th year! Oh I'd definitely join your side if you did that!" Sirius yelled happily. Harry looked at Sirius with a big smile on his face 'this might work out' he thought. Remus, however, was deep in thought. 'Do we want to do that?' Remus thought, 'Yeah, because I've been noticing that we have been losing people because of Dumbledore's ways' mused Remus. Then he stood up; he decided.

"Let's do it, it's the only way to win this war. And we really don't need Dumbledore, we need Harry, right?" said Remus.

"Right," answered Sirius with a grin plastered on his face. Harry, Sirius and Remus then planned the whole thing out. They discussed all of the people who might want to join and they discussed how people would know that the members were members. At the end, they decided that Remus and Sirius would handle that in secret and Harry would give all of the people who joined a tattoo, like the one Voldemort gives, on their right arm. The tattoo will contain a black phoenix, and will burn when Harry calls to them. Harry also brought up that he will make a sign to hang above their work, like the Dark Mark, but this one will be called…The Dark Phoenix.


	3. Sweet 16

**I'm soooo sorry about the long wait! The computer that had this story in it broke down so I had to wait until it was fixed (which took a long time because my parents never found the time to take it in). But now here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me if I'm doing something that bothers you so I may be able to fit in a piece of what everyone likes. If you all ever have a question that you need answered quickly, e-mail me at I'm always glad to here from readers!**

* * *

Here's to refresh your memory!

_Let's do it, it's the only way to win this war. And we really don't need Dumbledore, we need Harry, right?" said Remus. _

_(A/N: Dumbledore told the order about the prophecy)_

_"Right," answered Sirius with a grin plastered on his face. Harry, Sirius and Remus then planned the whole thing out. They discussed all of the people who might want to join and they discussed how people would know that the members were members. At the end, they decided that Remus and Sirius would handle that in secret and Harry would give all of the people who joined a tattoo, like the one Voldemort gives, on their right arm. The tattoo will contain a black phoenix, and will burn when Harry calls to them. Harry also brought up that he will make a sign to hang above their work, like the Dark Mark, but this one will be called…The Dark Phoenix._

**Chapter 2: Sweet 16**

The thoughts of what Harry was about to do went through his head constantly. He researched everything that he needed for the new side. Harry was now very skilled in potions, transfiguration, charms, D.A.D.A., and every other subject you can think of. For the book part, not the wand part because of that blasted Ministry. However, that was all about to change for Harry had a heritage that awaited his sixteenth birthday.

The teenager barricaded himself up in his small, dusty, and not to mention empty room on the night of his sixteenth birthday. Five minutes before he was officially sixteen, Sirius and Remus burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Called Sirius as he and Remus conjured up a fantastic looking cake with red sparkles, gold frosting, and it had a lion looking up at any person who looked at it. It was certainly made just for Harry. Sirius and Remus both took out a present for Harry and put them on Harry's bedside table. Harry was so fascinated with the cake that he forgot to watch his watch for the countdown of his birthday. Thankfully, Sirius had been watching.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Remus and Sirius together as the clock stroke 12:00am. Harry then blew out the 16 candles on the cake. Immediately after the candles went out, a sharp pain ran up Harry's back. He crouched over in pain, it was worse then the Curtuis course. The pain abruptly stopped and a voice filled Harry's head.

Harry began to look around. He recognized the voice as his own. It was giving him instructions. 'Have someone curse you' it ordered. Harry didn't know what it was but he had a weird feeling in him that told him to obey. So he did.

"Curse me," Harry said. Sirius and Remus looked at him as though he was nuts. Harry looked up at them with a determined look on his face. They couldn't refuse that face so they both raised their wands and cast minor spells at Harry, all of which hit him but had no effect what so ever. Sirius and Remus stared at Harry wide eyed. Without giving Harry time to think the voice spoke to him again, 'Concentrate on one of their minds…enter it.' Harry did as he was told. He concentrated on Sirius' mind and then all of a sudden he was pulled into it. Sirius' thoughts and memories flashed before his eyes so fast that before he knew it he was back with his own thoughts.

Sirius was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that? You should have warned me first!" Sirius complained. Harry was astonished. He was too amazed to speak. He had successfully performed Occulemucy. He didn't know how but he did it.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize but before the words left his mouth the voice within his head spoke to him once again, 'You can now perform the 3 Unforgivables and every other spell that anyone could ever teach you. You no longer have to go to Hogwarts but do it anyway. To access Voldemort's mind just think about his thoughts and once you're in there then you can, in a way, download his thoughts and abilities and make them your own. You can also do magic outside of school undetected. The ministry will never know. You have much more powers then you did but I'm not going to tell you any of them I'll let you figure those out.' And with that, the voice left and Harry was brought back to reality by the violent shaking from Sirius.

"What!" asked Harry, who was annoyed with the shaking. Sirius and Remus were looking down at Harry with a worried expression.

"I think you blacked out. We were calling you and all you were doing was looking into outer space," said Sirius. Harry sighed, 'I guess I have some explaining to do,' he said to himself. So the rest of the night was spent discussing Harry's new abilities.

Upon hearing about Harry's new link with Voldemort, Sirius grew a mischievous grin.

"Let's try it!" Said Sirius while standing up. He looked at the other two in the room for support. Harry then stood up and said,

"Okay, but…after we eat some cake and open the presents!"

Sirius looked around, he had forgotten about the cake and presents in all of the excitement. He smiled as he remembered the present that he got for Harry.

Harry walked over to the presents and grabbed the one from Remus. He tore it open quickly. Inside was a bowl type thing; Harry instantly recognized it as a pensive. Harry looked at Remus; he jumped up and gave Remus a big hug while thanking him. Then Harry opened the other package, which was from Sirius. Under the wrapping paper was a box, inside the box there was a black bird. The bird had a gold beak over its pure black feathers. It was a baby black phoenix.

Harry looked over at Sirius.

"Well, Voldemort has a pet snake and Dumbledore has a Phoenix, so I decided to get you a mix of the two," explained Sirius. Remus starred at him as though he were crazy.

"A mix of the two, how?" asked Remus. Sirius looked at him with an expression that clearly said, "And you call yourself smart."

"It's black…for the dark side…and it's a phoenix…for the light!" Exclaimed Sirius. "Do you like it?"

Harry looked back at the bird, "Yes, but what do I call it? Wait…I know, I think I'll call it Animus…it means bravery." Sirius and Remus smiled. The bird looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes with it's gold ones. Harry picked the small bird up and placed it on his palm. He then petted it on his head.

"Okay, cake time," said Sirius as he walked over to the cake. Sirius cut everyone a piece of the scrumptious looking cake and they all sat down to continue chatting.

* * *

**Don't forget to review so I know that I have readers to write for! Otherwise, I'll just discontine this story.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Read this!

Alight everyone,

Don't get too excited because I'm not here to continue the story. I'm here to inform you all of its discontinuance. I will NOT be continueing this story. I'm still thinking about continueing my others. If I continue any, it'll be Tower Of Wonders. This is my favorite, in my opinion, it has a better story line then this one. You should try reading it and see how you like it. I'm truly sorry about his ond. I've just drifted to far away from it and I can't seem to get back into the story line. If I ever do, however, I will post it here for all of you.

I'm sorry,

Nicollette Harris

P.S. If any of you are really into it, you can go right on ahead and continue the story for the rest of us. (Just tell me first and make sure to e-mail me what you 


	5. The Story Will Continue!

Okay,

I wanted to let everyone know that the story will be continued by a different author! Book Mad TJ has decided to pick up where I left off so if you are interested in continuing to read this story, look him up!

(I would put a link but it won't let me, sorry. )

Thank you,

Nicollette


End file.
